gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chriseasley
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dav7d2 (Talk) 01:16, March 22, 2011 Do you know Hi Chriseasley and I have a some Q's that I've been looking for can't find. So if anybody knows the A's it'd be nice the write it here. 1. Were are the GN Drive Tau on Arche Gundam? 2. Could a GN Drive Tau be turned into a True GN Drive? 3. What would happen to the GN-X series when the Braves go in to mass production? 4. How can Alvatote and Arche use the Bit Control System without a A.I. or quantum brainwaves? 5. Why would the ESF keep useing the GNMA but not the GNMW? I'll clarify a few things for you. 1. One of the drives is in the torso and the other two are in it's legs. 2. If you replace the energy converter with a TD Blanket the theoretically it is possible. 3. IF! Not when, but it is implied that the Brave series was never mass-produced, as there is mention of a GN-XV in the GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type page on this very Wiki, leaving this question pointless. 4. No one ever that the bit control system needed either of those things, the Haro on the Cherudim was there so that Lockon V2 could use the Bits but also focus on his sniping. Alvatore is a big mobile armor with a GN Field so Alejandro could use the bits without having the worry about being attacked. As for the Arche, Ali is just that freakin' boss. 5. Mobile Armors tend to be much more effective than mobile suits, thus the Gadelaza was created, however they are also alot more armored thus making them less manueverable, thus requiring the use of the Mobile Suit sized bits. There, does that answer your questions? -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 00:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Just happened to see this, and can't help but put my thoughts: :As for 4., its important to note that one of the 00N chapters mentioned that Alejandro had an AI feature that assisted him with his piloting so its definitely untrue that Alvatore "doesnt have an AI". Besides, its not far-feteched to assume that both Arche and Alvatore had Veda Backups connected to them, which is an AI Assisit in itself. :As for 3., the Brave was never meant for mass production, at least to the same scale that the GN-X was. My memory's a bit rusty but I believe it was Final Mechanics book that mentioned that they were meant to be more of a semi mass production unit but are stronger than the regular mass production units. If their performance in the movie was anything to go by, they certainly were stronger than the average mass produced GN-XIV. -SuperSonicSP 05:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Random Thanks Welcome! I'd like to just wanted to say thank you for contributing character info to the Job John page. His page is one of my pet projects along with the Dolphin page. I remember watching MS Gundam and kept wondering about "that one blonde dude" I also associated this "that one blonde dude" factor with Glemy Toto and Bernard Wiseman. Finally when I watched the MSG compilation films I got an answer, but my article was a compilation of his appearances in the films, combing episode summaries and vauge memory. Job was clearly a character that needed a full page considering the frequency of his appearances. Anyway, contributions are "bely much appliciated". Cerano Agamemnon 20:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) G-Exes I notice that you keep reclassifying the G-Exes as being under the EF in the AGE Main article. Do you have a source for this? Because in the official site profile, its being listed under "ETC" as opposed to the "Earth Federation". http://www.gundam-age.net/ms_02.html As you can see the AGE-1, Genoace and Genoace Custom are listed under the "Earth Federation" section while the G-Exes, Shadoll and Desperado are listed under "ETC". -SuperSonicSP 03:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I get the most info off http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/age/index.htm but look at it's gundam like face and two back-mounted beam sabers so I just think the EF had something to do with it. :Even if they did, it doesnt change the fact that its not being officially classified as one at the moment. Its also being listed as a "Mysterious MS" in one of the original platecards I believe. :And just because it has a Gundam face or even Gundam related, that doesn't necessarily mean it belongs to the EF especially considering the fact that Daiki's father has been running around with a working AGE-1 even as far back as six years prior to the start of the anime (and that dude "disappeared", who knows anybody could have kidnapped him do stuff and made him do something based on the Gundam, since if I'm not mistaken he managed to get his AGE-1 working; DODS Rifle included). And technology and schematics can always be stolen or copied if your already having an AGE-1 working that far back. I'm not saying it's impossible for it to be related to the EF, but for the moment listing it under "Others" just like the official site does is pretty much what we can do until we get a definite faction for it. And placing it under the EF mainly because of it looks isn't exactly right either, since "Others" is already a safe neutral choice. -SuperSonicSP 05:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright Sonic I will say your right for three reasons #You are one of GW's top editors. #You have been doing this longer then me. #And the most inpotent reason is I Do Not Lose Your Gundam Info by makeing you mad. Side note: I was rewatching episode one of gundam age and after the blue Gafran destroyed it comrade it was going to attack the gundam but stoped by the purple one so does that mean the purple Gafran are some commander unit?Chriseasley 05:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :*raises up hand* Wise choice, if you did not comply I would have had to use my awesome admin powers to ban you... /joke :Don't worry about making me mad over this, its a small extremely minor editing issue we're talking about, not some outright breach of the sanctity and soul of Gundam Wikia. Even if you disagreed, I would have brought up the matter and let other people weigh into the issue. As for the purple Gafran thing, the HG 1/144 Gafran manual mentioned that the purpose of the purple unit is unknown so far (I inserted in the article a long time ago) now its supposed to be some sort of mystery according to the actual material from the series. It might be a commander unit as you say though. I myself wonder if its ever going to be revealed but I guess it only goes with the very mysterious nature of the Unknown Enemy. -SuperSonicSP 06:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zeta Plus R or Hummingbird That red one is definitely the Hummingbird, there is currently no known image of the Zeta R, even on the GearsOnline site. The Zeta R is only mentioned in text in the Model Graphix section of the Gundam Sentinel novel. --Zeikfried 05:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Zaku III Late Type The info come from SD Gundam G Generation F's profile (the only game that include most Double Fake MS), mention that Zaku III Late Type is base model of Doga series. Japanese Wikipedia's Zaku III article note that it is indeed predecessor of Geara Doga, noting the head design (本機は新生ネオ・ジオンの主力量産MS、ギラ・ドーガへの過渡期的な機体といえる。頭部のデザインはギラ・ドーガに通じるものがある。) Kuruni 07:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Age The profiles, that I saw, for them say different. Ple 2/Puru 2's age is written as estimate, which on my perspective, they are keeping it ambiguous. Marida's age is written as 18. For Glemy, I don't really know much about him. From what I have read, he came from a Zeon noble family. Some speculates he's an illegitimate son of Gihren, while others, Gihren's clone. Though, you have to ask Zeikfried99 just to be sure. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 22:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Zeon remnants page I've noticed you've mentioned to Bronx about creating a page on the Zeon remnants? It's not really necessary, since the rebels featured in Episode 4 of Gundam Unicorn aren't actually an organization like the Delaz Fleet or Mars Zeon, but rather scattered old Principality soldiers (and possibly some Axis/Neo Zeon soldiers) steadfast in their beliefs from around the world (like Yonem Kirk's New Guinea forces) who've managed to hide themselves quite well. That being said, you should take whatever information you wanted to be on the remnants page and add them to Principality of Zeon page's history section. --Zeikfried 23:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep, go right ahead. Remember to sign your posts by adding four tildes ( ~ ) at the end. --Zeikfried 08:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Manufacturer Are you changing the manufacturer because they are subsidiaries of ZAFT/Earth Alliance? — SimAnt 04:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :You mean in the infobox of the mobile weapon the manufacturer is blank? That was a short lived bug from I was changed the template code to allow for references. I'm not sure by what you mean by "Cosmic Era MS/MW page", but not having a page to link to is no reason to remove true information. — SimAnt 04:25, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deleted Gaeaman788 deleted it. — SimAnt 04:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: G-Exes It says wolf provided data from the gundam. I'm not sure what kind of data though. — SimAnt 07:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC)